1. Field of the Invention
The general inventive concept relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a display apparatus having improved lifting and rotating operations for a display main body.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a display apparatus includes a display main body on which an image is formed, and a stand which is positioned on an installation surface, such as a table to support the display main body.
A display panel of a thin plate type, such as a liquid crystal display (LCD) or a plasma display panel (PDP), is widely used as the display main body. Recently, a stand which is capable of varying a height of the display main body has been developed.
A conventional display apparatus having the stand capable of varying the height is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,064,373. The conventional display apparatus includes a flat plate type display panel, a base unit, a pillar member vertically installed on the base unit, a lifting member having a lower part inserted into the pillar member and an upper part supporting the display panel. According to this configuration, the lifting member is inserted into the pillar member in a telescopic manner to adjust the height of the display panel in the conventional display apparatus.
Although the conventional display apparatus may adjust the height of the display main body, it is difficult to support the display main body safely and securely due to an increase in size of the display main bodies being developed. In addition, there is a problem in that the display main body of the conventional display apparatus may be lifted and/or moved with respect to the base unit while the conventional display apparatus is packed or carried.